Knowledgable
by TveitsBoyfriend
Summary: Ernst is a bit clueless when it comes to the fairer sex. Hanschen isn't. So what happens when Ernst needs advice?


**Hey! Happy half-term! A week off means more writing since my friends have decided to jet off to the four corners of the Earth leaving me alone with my pen =(**

**This was written in a haze of coffee and gummy bears so excuse any not-making-sense or "Wow, what was she on when she was writing this?"**

**-----**

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,' Thea smiled girlishly at Ernst before turning and flouncing off to the rest of her friends.

Ernst stood stock still, slightly bewildered by Thea's upfrontness and unsure of what had just happened. Girls had always been somewhat of a mystery to him but his cluelessness appeared even more blatant when one dared to speak to him, resulting in his side of the conversation consisting purely of nods and mutters. Hurriedly, he ran back over the conversation in his head, realising with a pang that he'd just agreed to meet Thea in the park the following evening. Great, smart, well done. He turned and dragged himself off, feeling foolish.

He was Ernst, what did girls want to do with him? He hated to admit it, even to himself, but girls bore no interest to him. He knew boys like Melchior always fell for their soft hair, or small frames, but he found things like that distinctly annoying. He had tried to like girls, of course he had, but from the age of fourteen onwards he'd just decided to give up. He wasn't like the other boys, who he'd often seen around town with some girl or another, especially in the case of Hanschen, who always seemed to have a girl on his arm and who Ernst often wished would notice him as he noticed them.

As if on cue, Ernst rounded a corner and saw Hanschen and some unknown dark-haired girl. She had her arm linked through his and was babbling about something in his ear, unfazed by his bored expression and only occasional nods. He glanced around and caught Ernst's eye, sending an amused nod in his direction. Ernst timidly nodded back. There was definitely something about Hanschen. Nothing about himself, however. Could it be learnt?

He found himself standing outside Hanschen's house that evening, staring the door down as if he were about to start wrestling with it. He'd found enough courage to walk over but suddenly all else had evaporated and he was considering turning and running back.

'Yes, mother, I'll be back soon!'

Ernst was startled as the door swung open and out marched Hanschen's older sister, Fae. 'Hello, Ernst. He's in his room. See you.' She hurried off, leaving the door open.

Ernst awkwardly stepped in, feeling like an intruder, and headed upstairs. Which room was Hanschen's? He glanced around.... _If I don't find his room on the first try, I'll go home... _He thought. Perhaps it was the nature of his visit but he didn't feel right. Walking up to the first door on the left, he gave it an experimental knock.

'Yes?' Hanschen.

Okay, he was staying.

He pushed the heavy door open.

'Hanschen?'

'Ernst.' Hanschen nodded curtly, not taking his eyes off his book. 'What do you need?'

'Um,' Ernst stepped in and closed the door behind himself. 'I need... advice.'

Hanschen looked up, one eyebrow raised. 'Advice? On what?'

'Well, Thea has invited me to the park tomorrow evening –'

'Well done, Ernst. Is a congratulations party in order?'

'I-' Ernst suddenly felt about four years old. 'No... this is the first time I've – been out with a girl and I, I mean, I know how girls like you, so....'

Hanschen looked thoroughly amused. 'So?'

'Could you tell me how to-'

'How to? Moving a little quickly, aren't we, Ernst?'

'No!' The smaller boy blushed heavily. 'I think I'm just anxious...' And Hanschen's smirk wasn't making him feel any better.

'You're fine, Ernst, girls don't bite.' He paused. 'Unless you want them to.'

'What?'

Laughing internally at Ernst's naivety, Hanschen put his book down on his nightstand. 'Ernst, what is your main concern, really?'

'I... I don't know, what if she wants to... kiss me?'

'Someone thinks a little highly of themselves.'

'Hanschen!' Ernst was put out.

'Fine...' Hanschen said, smirking. 'Have you ever kissed a girl?'

'I... um... no.'

'Fine,' Hanschen beckoned Ernst over with a nod of his head. 'It's not hard, just.... Okay, put your hands round her waist...' He gently took hold of the smaller boy's wrists and moved them to his own waist, trailing his fingertips off Ernst's hands as he did so. 'And, catch her eye...' Ernst glanced up to find Hanschen looking directly down at him, eyes more intense than he'd ever seen them. 'And...' He slowly leaned in and captured Ernst's lips with his own, bringing a hand up to slowly stroke the side of his face.

Ernsts hands remained planted firmly on Hanschen's waist, as he inadvertently kissed Hanschen back with more passion than he knew he had in his being. His cheeks flushed a severe red colour as his mind raced about. He realised he hadn't thought about Thea since he'd realised how close Hanschen's body had been to his own, and how this felt way more right than any girl he could think of wanting to kiss him, and how this was Hanschen whose lips were connecting with his and it wasn't strange, it felt good... oh so good...

Hanschen paused the kiss, smirking suggestively down at Ernst. Ernst glanced around, realising he was sitting down on Hanschen's bed. He hadn't realised... how long had they been kissing? It could have been any amount of time... He blinked blankly, looking up, again straight into Hanschen's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Hanschen silenced him wordlessly, pushing his shoulders back so he was lying on the bed.

'So?' he said quietly, his face centimetres from Ernst's.

'So...' Ernst thought for a moment, brushing a stray piece of lint off Hanschen's shoulder. 'I'll tell Thea I'm busy.'

'Good.'

-----

**Hm... Hmm.... Hmmm....**

**I'm always nervous after I finish a chapter or story. 'Cause Frank Wedekind made like these amazing characters, y'know, and I don't want to ruin them or something... Please tell me if you think that...**

**Reviews are fit. So is Hanschen. And now, so is Hansi And Ernst Sittin InATree =)**


End file.
